


Barbie Doesn't Do BDSM

by theartificialwolf



Series: Old One Shots [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Hate Sex, Impact Play, M/M, Roleplay, Swingers, Voyeurism, but not really, i guess?, my writing has changed a bit since then, this was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Porn with little plot: Trixie has rough sex with Violet while their boyfriends watch.





	

Violet looked really good bare, makeup done flawlessly and all bound up in leather cuffs with a ring gag in her mouth and a cock ring on her dick Trixie decided as she looked down as the younger queen laying across her lap. She just loved to put on a show, being really bad just so she would get punished. Well, Trixie would give her what she wanted. Violet had given her a hot pink leather riding crop just for the occasion. The first switch across that naughty, curvaceous ass was tentative and Violet only rose up to meet the next one.

Trixie switched her again, still not quite finding her stroke and Violet was squirming impatiently in her lap. Another soft hit. Come on and give it to me, her hips seemed to say. Two hard hits in quick succession finally had Violet moaning, encouraging. Five more strokes like that, in varied locations, and she could feel Violet getting warm. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Five more strokes, varied in timing and location had Violet guessing. She was getting desperate and wordlessly begged for more. Trixie was beginning to be able to read Violet’s body. She relished making her wait, watching her tense with expectation. She began to play Violet’s body as she delivered the final five strikes. Twenty was the agreed upon number and Violet’s ass was warm, red marks already beginning to raise. She wiggled impatiently again in Trixie’s lap, seemingly trying to both reassure the other queen that she was fine and to encourage her to get on with it already. 

She put Violet on her knees and slapped her hard enough across the face to leave a mark. “Bitch!” Trixie spat venomously. “Slut!” she accused as she began to line her impressive member up with the ring gag in Violet’s mouth. “Whore!” she snarled as she pulled the younger queen’s hair back viciously. “Cunt!” She thrust into the slender waisted queen’s waiting mouth. Violet took her length with surprising ease, which only spurred Trixie on more. She made use of Violet’s helpless mouth and throat, only stopping her assault to let the other queen breathe. Something about this beautiful queen brought out a wilder, more feral side of Trixie. Barbie certainly never did BDSM. 

Trixie finally pulled out and wiped Violet’s face as she lay limply where Trixie had released her. She unhooked the gag and Violet coughed a little and began moving her mouth and jaw after having them restrained for so long. 

“Don’t think we’re done yet,” Trixie taunted the bound queen. She arranged the queen on all fours and sternly instructed her not to move. This position gave Trixie a good view of how abused Violet’s ass looked and she stroked it tenderly. She spread the fashionable queen’s cheeks and plunged a finger into her. To Trixie’s surprise, she was already slick. That wasn’t part of the plan. She removed her finger and slapped the queen’s already red ass. “What the hell is this?” she demanded as the other queen whimpered but said nothing. Another spank punctuated the silence. “Answer me.”

“He just couldn’t wait,” she whimpered in between spanks. Pearl. That bitch. 

“Please,” Violet moaned out. “Just take me already please,” she begged. “Please Trixie. Give it to me.” She raised her hips invitingly. 

“I don’t know if you deserve this,” she laid her dick across the expanse of the willowy queen’s crack, pressing her hips against the abused skin. Violet groaned at the contact. “But I think I’ll show you how it’s done. He thinks he can do whatever he want. I’ll show him. You’ll be so loose by the time I’m done with you. See how he likes my sloppy seconds.” With this he sheathed himself inside, his passage eased by Pearl’s earlier activities. They must have used silicone lube because they didn’t need any more. Trixie was bigger so she gave Violet a moment to get used to it and pressed up against her tender flesh. When she felt Violet start to shift under her, she knew it was time to move. 

Trixie knew she had a lot of stamina and she put it to good use on Violet. She varied her movement and placed Violet in several positions. Having the slim queen at her mercy was intoxicating but she didn’t just sit there and take it. She was fiery and when Trixie made her ride her dick, she really threw herself into it, relentlessly seeking her own pleasure despite still being restricted by that cockring around her shaft and balls. She was so responsive and made such raptured faces that Trixie was beginning to see why Pearl had gone outside his usual type for her. Her motions were becoming frantic now and Trixie took pity on her. He was getting pretty close too. 

“Are you ready to have this off now?” Trixie queried. 

“Oh god- ungh - yes please!” Violet moaned out. Trixie freed her and she came almost immediately without being properly touched. Trixie flipped them so Violet was laying on her back and she pounded harder into the now spent queen, chasing her own end, and when it came Trixie saw stars. Every muscle in her body quivered with the tremendous force that exploded out of her. She locked eyes with the queen under her and she was lost in their connection, feeling such a rush of emotions that she couldn’t put them into words.

She gently pulled out after a long moment and unbound the younger queen and cleaned her off. She tenderly rubbed down sore muscles and helped her turn over so she wasn’t pressing her sore ass into the blankets. The damage wasn’t too bad but Violet would still be feeling it for days. She was unsurprisingly also gaping a bit. Trixie kissed her neck tenderly sucked a claim on the one and only Violet Chachki. Take that, Pearl. She moaned softly and made to stroke whatever part of Trixie was nearest. “Just rest, Vi,” Trixie whispered and kissed the top of her head. The Barbie-like queen got a content hum in response.

She pulled on her sweats and walked out into the living room where their boyfriends were watching the whole thing on the tv. Katya had rigged a discreet camera in the bedroom that showed cctv on the tv in the living room. She and Pearl had obviously enjoyed the show and were now cleaning up the aftermath. 

“That was hot,” Katya greeted Trixie with a kiss.

“Yeah,” Trixie agreed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Damn,” was all Pearl had to say, eyes still fixed on the feed of his boyfriend sleeping face down in the other room. 

“Go to her,” Katya suggested. Pearl nodded and left. He appeared on the tv screen and got into bed with Violet, lightly stroking her spine and pressing a featherlight kiss to the back of her head. Katya turned off the tv to give the younger lovers some privacy. 

Trixie and Katya turned back to each other, arms wrapped around each other, faces only centimeters apart. They giggled and pressed soft kisses on each other’s faces for several minutes. 

“Violet has some very good ideas,” Katya broke the silence. “I thought it would be hard to watch you fuck someone else but that was incredible. When she found that camera and suggested it, I was kind of unsure. I thought Pearl would never go for it. Pearl doesn’t share.”

“I wouldn’t either if I was sleeping with Violet,” Trixie confessed and Katya looked at her sharply. “Violet’s amazing but she isn’t you, babe. I don’t regret what we just did and I hope you don’t either. It was just some fun and I don’t want to share you either. I love you more than anything, you know that right?”

“I love you too, you big kinky sex toy,” smiled Katya as she pulled Trixie down to the couch and on top of her. “No regrets, love. Besides, you looked hot all dominant and stuff. Maybe those crazy kids are on to something here.” They laughed and kissed happily until they fell into a blissful sleep.

*****

Sometime before:

~“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Violet reassured her. “If you don’t want to hit me, don’t. But I know you want to. Everyone did the first couple weeks of competition,” she smirked. “I’ll have a safe word or if I’m gagged I’ll have another way to let you know if it gets too much. We can plan it out beforehand so you don’t feel pressured to do something in the moment that you’re not comfortable with. And Katya and Pearl will be watching too. No regrets ok?”

“Okay,” said Trixie, trying to reassure herself. Violet wasn’t fooled. At her raised eyebrow, Trixie repeated, “Okay,” but with much more certainty this time. 

Violet smiled and turned back to their boyfriends. “So… What would you like to see us do?”~

*****

fin


End file.
